


Beautiful

by ASpaceAce



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpaceAce/pseuds/ASpaceAce
Summary: Adam Jensen is not beautiful. Václav Koller plans on changing his mind.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally wrote a drabble while talking about headcanons. Feel free to tell me if anything is weird.

Koller loves to look at Adam's augs. He loves to run his hands over them, admire the fine craftmanship on display (Sarif did such _fine_ work). In between the kisses and the quiet moments, he tells Adam how beautiful they are, how they seamlessly merge with his flesh. Jensen can't understand how anyone could think his augs were beautiful. He has spent so much time hating them ( _I didn’t ask for this_ ). He has seen the hateful, _scared_ looks he gets. How could anyone find his augs, find _him_ beautiful? Adam Jensen learned how to live with his augs. He never learned how to accept them. Koller tells Adam every chance he gets that he loves Adam, loves his augs, loves his wit, loves his kindness, loves _him_. Eventually, Adam allows himself to think that, maybe, he and his augs could be something beautiful, something more than the weapon he was designed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr [a-spaceace](http://a-spaceace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
